


Titanic AU

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Titanic AU with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam Wilson stared at the ship that was referred to as the unsinkable ship. The ship that would take him to New York where he would meet the woman he was being forced to marry. He wasn’t even interested in women, but his mother threatened to cut him off completely from what little money they did have if Adam didn’t go through with the arranged marriage, so Adam had no choice but to marry the woman.

“It’s exquisite, isn’t it,” his mother said, linking their arms together, in an effort Adam was sure, to make sure he didn’t try to escape. “This ship will get us to New York in no time. Then you’ll meet your fiancé and in two months, we will be financially stable again.” 

Adam said nothing as he walked arm in arm with her. To her, this marriage was a way for them to stay financially afloat because she didn’t want to get a job because she thought that was beneath her. To him, this marriage was a prison sentence. He had a funny feeling she would keep a close eye on him as they were traveling to New York, although, there wasn’t many places for him to escape on a ship. As they walked to the ship and boarded, he pretended to be listening to the facts she was telling him about the ship, doing his best to refrain from rolling his eyes because he didn’t care. 

“Honey, I know that this isn’t what you want but I want to thank you again for doing this,” she told Adam once they arrived at their luxurious cabin. Adam nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “I’ll let you get settled in and see you later.” 

Adam nodded in acknowledgement that he heard her. Once she left him alone, he locked the door for privacy and laid on his bed with a sigh. It was going to be a rough trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith board the titanic.

Keith talked Shiro’s ear off as they boarded the Titanic. Shiro couldn’t help but smile as they made their way to their room. It had been a while since Keith had been so excited about something. What started out as a trip to travel around the world, ended up with them stuck in a foreign country after they had their money stolen from their hotel room one night when they were at dinner. With no money, they had no means to travel anywhere. Luckily the hotel was understanding and allowed them to stay there for free in addition to providing jobs for both of them. On the side, Shiro made some extra money by selling drawings and paintings. However, before they could end up with enough money to buy transportation back to New York, one of their coworkers surprised them with tickets on the Titanic. Shiro tried to decline but was pushed into taking them. He was so grateful and was just as excited as Keith to return home. 

“Shiro, another thing, I don’t want to take another trip ever again. Or at least not for a while,” Keith said, breaking Shiro out of his thoughts.

Shiro chuckled. “Ok.” 

“But thanks again for everything. Our trip may not have turned out the way either of us wanted but it was definitely exciting,” Keith said as they entered their room.

Shiro laughed as Keith tossed his stuff onto the top bunk. “Yeah. It was definitely exciting but I am ready to go home. Lucky for both of us, Iverson understood things and put our stuff into storage instead of just throwing everything out when we didn’t return when we were supposed to.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, he’s not always a pain in the-.”

“Keith,” Shiro said before he could finish that sentence. Keith rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything else about Iverson. 

“Are we going to go up to the deck?”

“In a few minutes,” Shiro said laying on the bed. “Give me some time to rest.”

“Ok old man,” Keith teased as he got comfortable on his bunk.

“I’m 23. That hardly qualifies as old,” Shiro responded with an eye roll. 

“Whatever you say old man,” Keith teased as Shiro chuckled softly. Twenty minutes later, after securing their few valuables, they went up to the deck and people watched. Shiro loved to people watch. 

“Feeling inspired,” Keith asked Shiro softly after several minutes of content silence.

“Somewhat,” Shiro responded. “I do hope I can draw a lot during this trip.” 

“I’m sure you will. I’ll make sure to not be too much of a pain,” Keith teased. Shiro chuckled. They stood out there a while before they felt bored with watching everyone. When they went back to their room, they had a chance to meet their roommates. 

“Hi, we wondered when you would show up,” an enthusiastic young boy who appeared to be around Keith’s age said to Shiro and Keith.

“What he means is, he, well, we were looking forward to meeting you,” the eldest of the bunch said. “I’m Sam Holt and this is Lance, Veronica, Hunk, Katie, and Matt.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Shiro and this is Keith,” Shiro said introducing both him and Keith who nodded at the bunch. Shiro hoped that Keith would try to get along with some of the kids who appeared to be around his age since it had been a while since Keith had been around people his age. Small talk filled the room as most expressed excitement over being on the Titanic. Eventually, the room cleared as the teens and Sam went to explore the ship with Keith acting as their tour guide.

“Have fun,” Shiro said, smirking at Keith who scowled at him. Shiro would have joined them but his prosthetic arm was bothering him. He used his free time to unwind and relax with it off. Shiro closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. He woke up when the others arrived back.

“You should go get something to eat,” Keith told him once he sat up. Shiro ignored the stares as he reattached his prosthetic arm. 

“Ok…I’ll see you all later.” Shiro grabbed his favorite sweater before bidding them goodbye to go eat dinner. It was getting late but he did feel refreshed after his nap, however, getting some food into his system would make him feel even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shiro and Adam meet. There will be talk of suicide in the next chapter (which I'll add to the tags when I post it tomorrow)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam meet. (Mentions of suicide)

Adam walked outside to get fresh air. Despite the chill, it was a better atmosphere than at dinner where he had to listen to his mom talk to friends about his upcoming marriage to Princess Allura. He just nodded and pretended to be excited while dying on the inside. As he looked into the dark ocean he thought about jumping into it. It would be a simple way to get out of all his problems. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he mentally debated the pros and cons of jumping. He didn’t see a way out of his situation. Sure he could walk away from his mom and money, but he would have no one and nothing. How could he live a life with no one and nothing? His mom made sure that he couldn’t have access to their limited financial means in the case that he would try to run away. As he stepped onto the railing to make the jump overboard, he heard someone yelling at him.

“Hey, what are you doing,” a concerned male voice asked. Adam turned around and saw someone running towards him.

Adam stepped off the railing and back onto the ship. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or annoyed this stranger interrupted him. “Um…”

“You were about to jump, weren’t you,” the guy asked with a surprising softness. 

Adam cursed mentally as tears filled his eyes. “Yeah,” he said avoiding the strangers eyes. There was no point in lying or denying it because he was caught.

“Please don’t,” the guy told Adam softly. Adam had to look up in the strangers eyes at that plea. 

“Why do you care? You don’t know me,” Adam said tearfully. 

“Well, let’s change that. My name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“Takashi…that’s a beautiful name,” Adam said causing Shiro to blush. “I’m Adam Wilson.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Shiro responded softly. “Would you like to go sit somewhere and talk or not talk?”

“Sure,” Adam said, wishing he could evaporate on the spot. Why did the universe have to torture him by sending him a cute guy to keep him from killing himself?

They sat down at the nearest bench. For a few moments, things were awkward before Shiro broke the silence. “You obviously don’t have to tell me anything, but you can if you want. I hope you don’t mind but I want to sit with you for a while…I know that I don’t know much about you, but I do know I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to but I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”

“Why?”

“I know what its like to feel like you’ve hit rock bottom. I have tried to end my life, but things did get better. It took a while to see and feel that they were better, but life was worth sticking around for,” Shiro confessed. While he didn’t often talk about his past struggles with suicide, he felt it might be helpful for Adam to hear that he wasn’t alone. “I know I don’t know you or your situation and you could be the worst person in the world, but I still wouldn’t want you to jump overboard. You know if you had jumped, I would have jumped in after you.” 

Adam looked at Shiro as if he lost his mind. “I don’t know whether or not to be impressed that you would have done something crazy for someone like me.”

Shiro blushed. “Well, I believe every life is full of worth even if that person doesn’t feel they’re worthy of life.”

Adam looked away from Shiro. “My life is complicated. I feel like I’m suffocating and there’s no way to get air.”

“You don’t have to talk about it but if you want to I’m here to listen,” Shiro said quietly. “I’ll be your friend if you want one too.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a true friend,” Adam told him. It was true. Adam had gone to a fancy prep school, but he had always kept to himself because he didn’t feel like he had things in common with the other students. He talked to people, but he didn’t have anyone he could consider a friend.

Shiro’s heart hurt to hear that. How could someone never have had a friend? “Well, you do now,” Shiro assured him. “Feel free to tell me as much or as little as you want. I don’t judge.”

Adam started crying again. Shiro slowly and hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders, hoping to bring a bit of comfort to him. “I’m sorry,” Adam told Shiro once he had calmed down.

“For what,” Shiro asked quietly, hint of a smile on his face.

“All this crying. I have held everything in for so long that it was bound to come out eventually. I just wish it wasn’t with you,” Adam said, chuckling softly.

“It’s alright,” Shiro promised with an assuring smile. “I’m here for you. If you need to cry some more by all means do. I realized a while ago it’s better not to fight against crying because I usually feel better afterwards.”

“You are an amazing guy Takashi,” Adam said, making Shiro blush.

“I don’t know why you feel the way you do, but for me I have experienced so much bullying that I’ve always done what I can to be extra nice to people. You never know what someone is going through.”

“My struggles will probably sound dumb compared to what others go through but-.”

“Hey, you can’t compare your trials with others,” Shiro told him softly. 

“What’s your favorite color,” he asked, catching Shiro off guard.

“Black. Why,” he chuckled.

“I thought I’d slowly work up to talking about things,” Adam said with a small smile.

“Good idea,” Shiro grinned. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Silver.” Over the next twenty minutes, they asked each other ice breaker questions before Adam felt comfortable sharing his frustrations with Shiro. 

“So, I can either go through with marrying this woman and be miserable for the rest of my life but make my mom happy or I can go off and live a life alone with nothing. I’m sure this princess is a wonderful woman, but I am not into females,” he admitted before realizing he may have said too much.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro said winking at Adam who blushed. “I’m not into females either…I wish I knew what to tell you. I can see why you feel suffocated and conflicted.”

“I know if my mom truly had my best interests at heart then she wouldn’t force me into this marriage, but what can I do? I don’t want to marry someone that I will never be attracted to, but I don’t…I don’t know what to do Takashi. She’s my mom, you know? Horrible to me or not, she’s family and all I have,” Adam said sadly. “And I know that my brief consideration of suicide is selfish especially since that’s how my dad died but I just got caught up in all the negative and frustrating feelings before you startled me…I’m kind of glad you did. I have enjoyed talking to you so far.”

“I’ve enjoyed talking to you too,” Shiro told Adam with a soft smile. “If you want, you could come and live with me and my brother Keith when we get to New York. We don’t have much money, but we give a lot of love and can help you out. It won’t be the glamourous life you’re used to, but it will be nice.”

Adam snorted. “I told you that I don’t care for the glamourous life. I think it’s ridiculous that people who have a large amount of money use their money to buy ridiculous things. There are people in the world who are suffering and poor and they’re throwing their money away on stupid crap.”

“Adam, I was teasing you,” Shiro said smiling at Adam who laughed. “I did listen to your long rant about rich people and I agree with you.”

“Oh…Sorry,” Adam replied embarrased. Why did he keep embarrassing himself in front of this guy?

“It’s alright,” Shiro replied. “So, do you want to consider coming with me and Keith? It’s a much better alternative than suicide or marrying someone you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be a bother,” Adam responded, avoiding Shiro’s gaze.

“I wouldn’t make the offer if I thought it would be a bother,” Shiro promised. “I know that we have only been talking a few hours, but I feel an attraction to you.”

“You’re attracted to me,” Adam asked with a smile.

It was Shiro’s turn to blush. “I don’t think you’re unattractive but that’s not…but I do mean…ugh. Now I cant think straight.”

“But you’re not straight so can you ever have straight thoughts,” Adam asked, a grin lighting up his face.

Shiro laughed loudly. “You’re funny.”

Adam smiled. “I try to be. I just don’t have a lot of people to share my humor with. I haven’t met anyone quite like you Takashi.”

“I haven’t met anyone like you either Adam and I am so glad that I did. I know that our time on this ship is limited but I hope we can be friends, at the very least, for a long time,” Shiro told him. Shiro really did enjoy getting to know Adam. He wasn’t looking to make friends or expected to make any, but he knew everything happens for a reason. Meeting Adam wasn’t a coincidence.

“Me too Takashi…If you want to share more of your life with me, I’d be honored to get to know you better. I mean you don’t have to but I would like to get to know you more if you feel like sharing.” Adam felt like someone just set his face on fire.

Shiro smiled and began to give Adam a brief summary of his life including the reasons why he was suicidal. “When I lost my arm…I became the freak at school...I lost friends and my boyfriend at the time. I was so alone and angry. It took a while to get a prosthetic arm too which was hard to get used to and didn’t make things easier. I thought ending my life would end my pain and loneliness. I probably would have actually gone through it if I hadn’t had my parents and Keith but they didn’t make all the pain go away. Sometimes I thought if I ended my life they would be better off without me. I haven’t had many people in my life for the most part after my parents died. For the most part, its just been me and Keith. Dating has been an issue because once they see this,” Shiro said showing Adam his prosthetic arm, “they tend to find an excuse to leave.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re a handsome guy and I would date you with or without that,” Adam told Shiro seriously. “I hate shallow people.”

Shiro smiled at Adam as a warm feeling passed through him, despite the chilly night. “Thanks. Me too.”

“I’m obviously glad you are still here,” Adam told him shyly. 

“I’m glad you’re still here,” Shiro responded matching Adam’s smile. Shiro told Adam more about his life and about Keith. 

“It sounds like you’re lucky to have each other,” Adam told him, trying not to sound too jealous.

“I was serious about my offer. You don’t have to make a decision right away. We obviously still have a few days here so take as much time as you need to think about my offer. If you want to live free and maybe take me out on a date someday you can come stay with us,” Shiro said grinning.

Adam chuckled. “Are you sort of asking me out? I don’t know if I’m technically single. I do not have any interest in this princess. I’ve never met her. I’ve never talked to her but we are engaged.”

“I don’t want to tell you what to do with your life, but you should choose what makes you happy.”

Adam frowned. “I’ll think about things I guess. Maybe I’ll try your suggestion in trying to talk to my mom one last time, although if I haven’t gotten through to her before, I don’t know why I will now.”

“Well, if you need a place to escape to, you can come to my room. It’s a bit cramped and full of teenagers but at least you have one friend there.”

Adam smiled. “I haven’t met anyone as kind as you. Thank you for being kind and not judging me.”

“I would never judge anyone,” Shiro responded softly. “And you’re an incredible guy Adam. I’m so glad that I met you.”

Adam smiled. “So, can we hang out tomorrow? Or later on today, I don’t know what time it is so it could be tomorrow already.”

Shiro chuckled. “I would love to hang out with you. Are you doing anything for breakfast?”

“Eating crappy rich food with boring rich people. Why? Do you have a suggestion for something better than that,” Adam asked Shiro in a teasing voice.

Shiro pretended to think. “Hmm. A not so exquisite breakfast with a handsome new friend?”

Adam smiled. “I think that sounds just a little better. I suppose I could meet you. Name the time and place and I’ll see you then.”

Shiro gave him a time and the place for them to meet. “One more thing before we head in separate directions, will you promise you won’t try to kill yourself again?”

Adam looked at the polished floor embarrassed. “Yeah.”

“Can I hug you,” Shiro asked softly.

Adam smiled. “Sure.”

Shiro embraced Adam tightly. “I can’t promise everything is going to be ok but I can promise to be a friend.” 

“Thank you Takashi,” Adam said softly. 

Shiro surprised both himself and Adam when he leaned over to kiss Adam’s cheek. Both were blushing as they bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is the Rose character and Shiro is Jack. Keith is Shiro's younger brother. Other characters will appear too.


End file.
